


(just hold onto me) i’ll hold onto you

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), and i guess also, but the angst is lowkey so mostly fluff dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: She intends to leave some space between them, not wanting to take too many new steps in one night, but Blake snuggles into her, and Yang instinctively curls an arm around her partner’s waist. It’s warm and comfortable, and there’s nowhere else she would rather be.





	(just hold onto me) i’ll hold onto you

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing particular to say about this one, I just wanted more fluff because I'm a total sap so... enjoy the cuteness! XD

“Goodnight, Yang.”

Blake gives her a soft smile, and Yang feels her heart beat a little faster in response. As the door to her partner’s room closes, though, she lets out a sigh. They’ve been together— _together_ together—for weeks now, and she would have hoped that maybe they might have reached the stage of sharing a bed to sleep by now.

She knows how hard Atlas has been on Blake, and she doesn’t like the idea of her partner sleeping alone in such an inhospitable place. Doesn’t like the idea of not being there for her. But Blake is more than capable of taking care of herself, and if she isn’t comfortable enough yet to share such an intimate experience then Yang understands. People are at their most vulnerable when they’re asleep, and it takes a lot of trust to let someone else see you like that.

So she refuses to push—to rush—and she puts it out of her mind. She’s already more than happy with what she and Blake have built together, and she contents herself with the affection they share during the day, shy looks and arms around waists and kisses on foreheads and held hands. It’s everything she ever wanted with her partner, and she cherishes every second of it.

She doesn’t think about it again until several days later, when she wakes in the middle of the night and goes to get a glass of water. On her way back down the corridor to her room she heads a faint sound from behind the door next to hers, and she pauses to listen more closely. Another slightly louder noise follows a few seconds later, and her eyes flick between Blake’s door and her own in indecision.

But in the end she can’t just ignore it if her partner is having a nightmare or is hurt in some other way, and she resolves to simply go in and check on Blake, wake her up if necessary, and then go back to her own room. Her choice made, she carefully pushes open the door and steps inside. She can’t see much in the darkness, but she can make out her partner’s figure beneath the bed covers.

She moves a little nearer and she can see that Blake is curled into a ball, like she’s trying to make herself as small as possible, and her heart aches. She sets her glass down on the bedside table and she reaches out to gently rest her hand on her partner’s shoulder, or where she guesses her shoulder is under the duvet. She gives her a cautious shake, trying not to wake her too harshly or too suddenly.

Blake still bolts upright with a gasp, but when she meets Yang’s eyes Yang can see understanding set in, and her partner’s breathing slows as she realises where she is. She’s taken by surprise a few moments later when Blake’s arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug, but she doesn’t hesitate to return the embrace, and Blake tucks her head under her chin, clinging to Yang like she never wants to let go.

Yang hears a catch in Blake’s breath, like she’s holding back tears, and Yang’s eyes sting too. After several long minutes her partner does pull back, however, and a thought occurs to Yang at the way Blake puts a little distance between them now that her initial panic because of the nightmare has passed.

“Is this why you didn’t want us to share a room?” she asks before she can think better of it, and she rushes to add, “Not that it matters why. I just wondered…”

She trails off, and there’s a beat of awkward silence, but then Blake breaks it.

“It isn’t fair to make you deal with my nightmares,” she says, voice small, and Yang hates that her partner was ever made to feel this way. She takes Blake’s hand, holding it loosely enough that her partner can pull away if she wants to but firmly enough to let her know she’s here, and she shakes her head.

“Baby, look at me. Please.” Blake hesitantly makes eye contact, and Yang shifts just a fraction closer, keeping her voice tender as she goes on. “I have nightmares too. We’ve both got things that are still haunting us. But we’re protecting each other, right? I want to be here for you when you need me, and I know you’ll be here for me too when I need you.”

Blake hesitates, clearly conflicted, but then she smiles—that same small, sincere smile as before—and she pats the empty half of the bed. Even with the sombre mood, Yang can’t help feeling a little giddy as she accepts the invitation and slides under the covers. She settles against the pillow, facing her partner, and she still can’t believe that this is actually happening.

She intends to leave some space between them, not wanting to take too many new steps in one night, but Blake snuggles into her, and Yang instinctively curls an arm around her partner’s waist. It’s warm and comfortable, and there’s nowhere else she would rather be. She lifts a hand to run her fingertips along Blake’s jawline, up and down her arm— just reassuring herself of her presence.

Blake brushes Yang’s hair out of her eyes, cups her face in her hands, and then she’s shifting forward and her lips are meeting Yang’s in a soft kiss that lingers long after they pull away again. Yang tilts her head so that their foreheads are touching, and she’s powerless to stop a dopey grin from spreading across her face when their noses brush together.

She moves up to press another kiss to Blake’s temple, imprinting her smile onto her skin, and her partner brushes her lips lightly over her pulse point in response, returning the gesture. It might have taken them a while to get here, but it’s far better late than never, and she closes her eyes, letting the rhythmic sound of Blake’s heartbeat lull her towards sleep.

She listens as Blake’s breathing slows, signalling that she’s no longer awake, and she takes a moment to simply appreciate the honour of being allowed to fall asleep with Blake in her arms. She buries her nose in Blake’s hair, and the scent of her partner’s lavender perfume relaxes her— drains the tension from her muscles.

A few nights later Yang wakes in a cold sweat from a nightmare about Raven, and Blake holds her, runs her fingers through her hair, whispers soothing reassurances in her ear. They both still have demons to fight, but Yang thinks that they’re just a little less scary when you’re not on your own, and they both find that they sleep more peacefully together than they did apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fulfilled all your needs for pure, wholesome Bees and I'll see you next time!
> 
> As always any and all comments apart from non-constructive criticism are not just welcomed but hugely appreciated <3


End file.
